Jaime Reyes (DC Animated Film Universe)
Jaime Reyes '''encountered an alien attachment and it fused to Reyes' spine. He learned it called itself Scarab and could form a suit of insect-like armor as well as generate any weapon he could think of. They maintained something of a telepathic link to each other and only Reyes could hear the Scarab. He took on the name '''Blue Beetle. Biography Early life In need of help with mastering the Scarab's abilities without knowing its true purpose, Reyes was taken in by Starfire at the Titans Tower and became a member of the Teen Titans. He didn't think they had anywhere else to go since they were freaks. Reyes warned the others never to annoy the Scarab since he didn't have full control over it. ''Justice League vs. Teen Titans Blue Beetle and the other Titans finished a training session. Scarab "laughed" when Raven commented Beast Boy was something crammed into something. Beast Boy poked Scarab and told it to butt out. It angrily lashed out at him. After things calmed down, they waited for their latest member, Robin, to arrive. Beetle found him creepy upon first impression. The next day, Robin used the training simulator for an hour and a half straight and refused to stop or let the others join in. He wouldn't listen to Starfire either so Blue Beetle turned the machine off. Robin challenged Beetle and threw a Birdarang at him claiming he heard the Scarab technology was fast. Starfire tried to calm the tensions but Robin started picking a fight with her. Blue Beetle had enough of his disrespect and fashioned blades from his arms. They fought. Robin inquired who he was fighting, Reyes or the Scarab. Reyes mused he better hope it was him. Robin declared while Reyes wore a weapon, he was a weapon. The Scarab formed a cannon on Beetle's chest and fired off a massive blast point blank on Robin. Robin was barely alive but Raven was able to heal him. Reyes apologized then left with the others to tend to Raven. Later that night, Beast Boy played with his Jenga blocks and started to annoy Reyes. Reyes asked him to play with it anywhere else. Damian Wayne approached Reyes and acknowledged it was a mistake to challenge him without knowing the full capacity of his Scarab. He promised it wouldn't happen again then walked away. Reyes was shocked he just apologized. Beast Boy teased that Robin liked him. During a night of mandatory fun at the carnival, Garfield Logan and Jaime Reyes battled each other in a dance off video game. Logan won. Reyes offered free popcorn to anyone who could beat him. Wayne took up the challenge despite never dancing before and won. Reyes congratulated him. They were forced to suit up when Raven was attacked by the Corruptors, demon progeny of Raven's father Trigon. Raven explained her past to them and Trigon was trying to use her to come to Earth and conquer it. They returned to the Tower. Batman, Wonder Woman, Cyborg, and the Flash arrived and wanted to take Raven with them for questioning but she and Robin refused. The Corruptors appeared and possessed the League. Blue Beetle and Cyborg traded shots with each other. Beetle survived taking a point blank blast from Cyborg. As Raven and the League entered a portal, Beetle shot a tiny device on the base of Cyborg's neck and overloaded his systems. The Corruptor left Cyborg's body. 24 hours later, Cyborg came back online. Cyborg, Blue Beetle, and Starfire exited a Boom Tube to the Middle East and drew the possessed Superman towards them. They opened fire on him until he was close enough then Robin stabbed him with Kryptonite. Superman exorcised the other Leaguers while the Titans rushed to save Raven. They were too late and Trigon arrived. They went to Trigon's realm to retrieve the crystal that he was imprisoned in but they had to fight off a legion of demon spawn and the Corruptors. Blue Beetle was constricted by spawn but Beast Boy, in a hell beast form, rescued him and ripped the spawn apart. After Raven trapped Trigon again, Blue Beetle thanked Cyborg for his help and remarked it was nice for once to have a big gun around. 10 days later, Beetle was eager to start pizza night and celebrate the team's victory. Teen Titans: The Judas Contract ''To be added Powers and Abilities Powers *'Blue Beetle Scarab:' A piece of alien technology that shape-shifts and morphs itself to form various metal constructs, as well as various types of advance, futuristic technology. Its primary construct is a suit of cybernetic armor that can form melee and energy weapons on it, as well as thrusters for flight. The suit can even morph its parts, mainly its limbs, into theses weapons, such as turning the suits arms into cannons. In addition, the suit has elongating prehensile tentacles on its back, which can transform into energy weapons as the limbs do. The energy blasts fired by the scarab are blue and can even be electrical, allowing them to stun an opponent rather than harm them. The most powerful of these blasts comes from the chest. The back of the suit can generate force field like wings that allow for seamless flight, though he also is able to fly, or at least glide, without them. The suit even can shoot darts that electrocutes a target on contact. The scarab enhances physical abilities as well, notably strength and resilience, to inhuman levels, to the point where Jaime can tap into the scarab to perform feats of inhuman strength without even using his full armor. Whenever it is consciously acting or being tapped into, the red, eye like lights on its back turn on. However, the scarab has a mind of its own, with Jaime only having a limited control over it, to the point where the scarab can take over Jaime's motor skills while he is in the suit. The scarab is highly instinctual and attacks with even the slightest provocation, though Jaime can calm it to an extent. Relationships *Alberto Reyes - Father. *Bianca Reyes - Mother. *Milagro Reyes - Sister. *Starfire - Leader and teammate. *Robin - Teammate. *Raven - Teammate. *Beast Boy - Teammate. *Terra - Former teammate; deceased. *Justice League **Cyborg - Ally. **Superman - Ally. **Wonder Woman - Ally. **Batman - Ally. **The Flash - Ally. *Trigon - Enemy. *Church of Blood **Brother Blood - Enemy; deceased. **Mother Mayhem - Enemy; deceased. *Deathstroke - Enemy; deceased. Appearances/Voice Actors *DC Animated Film Universe (2 films) **''Justice League vs. Teen Titans'' (First appearance) - Jake T. Austin **''Teen Titans: The Judas Contract'' - Jake T. Austin Behind the scenes To be added Trivia * In Justicar League vs. Teen Titans, Blue Beetle had a mohawk on his head. ** But by the time in Teen Titans: The Judas Contract, he grew normal hair than usual. Gallery ''Justice League vs. Teen Titans'' Yeah like you've got a plan to take out Superman.png Teen Titans JLvsTT 1.png Starfire Cyborg Blue Beetle JLvsTT.png Starfire Cyborg Blue Beetle JLvsTT 2.png Starfire Cyborg Blue Beetle JLvsTT 1.png If we can't save our own JLvsTT.png I thought you hated us JLvsTT.png Blue Beetle Robin Raven JLvsTT.png He'll bring hell on Earth JLvsTT.png Blue Beetle JLvsTT 1.png Blue Beetle JLvsTT.png Blue Beetle JLvsTT 2.png tumblr_o51ordvXbe1rl14rno1_1280.png tumblr_o51ordvXbe1rl14rno2_1280.png tumblr_o51ordvXbe1rl14rno3_1280.png tumblr_o51ordvXbe1rl14rno4_1280.png tumblr_o51ordvXbe1rl14rno5_1280.png tumblr_o51ordvXbe1rl14rno6_1280.png tumblr_o51ordvXbe1rl14rno7_1280.png tumblr_o51ordvXbe1rl14rno8_1280.png tumblr_o51ordvXbe1rl14rno9_1280.png tumblr_o51ordvXbe1rl14rno10_1280.png Tumblr o515vgQdz11rl14rno10 1280.png Tumblr o515vgQdz11rl14rno9 1280.png Tumblr o515vgQdz11rl14rno8 1280.png Tumblr o515vgQdz11rl14rno7 1280.png Tumblr o515vgQdz11rl14rno6 1280.png Tumblr o515vgQdz11rl14rno5 1280.png Tumblr o515vgQdz11rl14rno4 1280.png Tumblr o515vgQdz11rl14rno3 1280.png Tumblr o515vgQdz11rl14rno2 1280.png Tumblr o515vgQdz11rl14rno1 1280.png Blue Beetle JLvsTT 3.png Blue Beetle JLvsTT 4.png tumblr_o5wn6cpBhs1rl14rno10_1280 (1).png Teen Titans JLvsTT.png Raven & Blue Beetle JLvsTT.png Jaime & Garfield dance off JLvsTT.png Robin & Blue Beetle JLvsTT.png Kori Rachel Jaime JLvsTT.png Blue Beetle & Beast Boy JLvsTT 1.png Blue Beetle & Beast Boy JLvsTT.png Blue Beetle blasts Robin JLvsTT.png Blue Beetle JLvsTT 5.png Blue Beetle JLvsTT 6.png Blue Beetle JLvsTT 7.png Blue Beetle JLvsTT 8.png Blue Beetle JLvsTT 9.png Blue Beetle JLvsTT 10.png Blue Beetle JLvsTT 11.png Blue Beetle vs Robin JLvsTT 1.png Blue Beetle vs Robin JLvsTT 2.png Blue Beetle vs Robin JLvsTT.png Raven Starfire Blue Beetle JLvsTT.png Teen Titans JLvsTT 12.png Teen Titans JLvsTT 11.png Teen Titans JLvsTT 10.png Teen Titans JLvsTT 9.png Teen Titans JLvsTT 8.png Teen Titans JLvsTT 7.png Teen Titans JLvsTT 6.png Teen Titans JLvsTT 5.png Teen Titans JLvsTT 4.png Teen Titans JLvsTT 3.png Teen Titans JLvsTT 2.png Starfire Blue Beetle Robin JLvsTT.png Starfire Beast Boy Blue Beetle JLvsTT.png Justice League & The Titans JLvsTT.png Blue Beetle & Beast Boy JLvsTT 2.png Blue Beetle & Cyborg JLvsTT.png Blue Beetle JLvsTT 12.png Blue Beetle JLvsTT 13.png Blue Beetle Robin Beast Boy JLvsTT 1.png Blue Beetle Robin Beast Boy JLvsTT.png Blue Beetle vs Possesed Cyborg JLvsTT.png Starfire Cyborg Blue Beetle JLvsTT 4.png Starfire Cyborg Blue Beetle JLvsTT 3.png Teen Titans JLvsTT 32.png Teen Titans JLvsTT 31.png Teen Titans JLvsTT 30.png Teen Titans JLvsTT 29.png Teen Titans JLvsTT 27.png Teen Titans JLvsTT 26.png Teen Titans JLvsTT 23.png Teen Titans JLvsTT 24.png Teen Titans JLvsTT 22.png Teen Titans JLvsTT 21.png Teen Titans JLvsTT 20.png Teen Titans JLvsTT 19.png Teen Titans JLvsTT 18.png Teen Titans JLvsTT 17.png Teen Titans JLvsTT 16.png Teen Titans JLvsTT 15.png Teen Titans JLvsTT 13.png Teen Titans & Superman JLvsTT.png ''Teen Titans: The Judas Contract'' Tumblr oo2nbuV2Zw1rl14rno1 1280.png Tumblr oo2nbuV2Zw1rl14rno2 1280.png Tumblr oo2nbuV2Zw1rl14rno3 1280.png Tumblr oo2nbuV2Zw1rl14rno4 1280.png Tumblr oo2nbuV2Zw1rl14rno5 1280.png Tumblr oo2nbuV2Zw1rl14rno6 1280.png Tumblr oo2nbuV2Zw1rl14rno7 1280.png Tumblr oo2nbuV2Zw1rl14rno8 1280.png See Also *Blue Beetle Category:Justice League vs. Teen Titans Characters Category:Teen Titans: The Judas Contract Characters Category:DC Animated Film Universe Characters Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Superhumans Category:Characters with Flight Category:Teen Titans members Category:Brothers